One Last Challenge
by DeathOnWings1203
Summary: After defeating the Elite Four you have won it all. Defeated every challenge! Right? Aparrently not. Lance tells David (My O.C) That one last Challenge awaits something called "The True Champion". David Gathers his team for his last challenge and discovers a trainer who far surpasses his Expectations. First Pokemon Story please go easy one me... One-shot maybe Two-shot.


**Hello to all! This is DeathOnWings1203. I do have another story but, I have Writer's block for that one so I'm switching gears into this one-shot. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Maximum Ride nor Pokemon. I do own my O.C though.**

MT. SILVER the renowned Mountain between Kanto and Johto known for its harsh climate and devastatingly strong Pokemon. No one in their right mind would enter that place in fear of losing not only their Pokemon's life but, their own lives as well. "_So why in God's name am I climbing this Mountain?_" I ask myself as I retreated into my Jacket from the harsh winds and snow.

The answer came to mind immediately: One Final Challenge. After I defeated the Elite Four and Lance the Champion I felt that something was off….. I felt as If I truly haven't faced everything yet. Lance must have noticed this as he took me into the Hall of Fame because he took me aside and gave me a request, a request to Defeat all the Gym leaders in Johto and climb Mt. Silver and face what he called The True Champion. The way the Dragon Master said this sent a rare shiver down my spine. The instant I was able to I quickly dashed to Johto and took on all leaders and won with relative ease. It was maybe 3 months after my win at the league I was at the base of this cursed Mountain with my most trusted team of Pokemon and began the climb.

I soon found out why this place was closed off to all who couldn't prove themselves as I lead my team through the many caverns of this nightmarish place. Unbelievably strong wild Pokemon were here all raised in such a harsh environment showed no mercy and cared not for anything other than their own survival. It was tough but, we managed to get through them and proceed farther in. I constantly looked around paranoid knowing that even though this Pokemon were tough they weren't quite a challenge.

There had to be more.

By the time we reached half way we need to stop for the night even though I wanted to press forward and reach the peak I had to be considerate to my team. Letting them rest can help them prepare for whatever this challenge is.

As the sun rose and shinned some light into the cave we rested in it had to be evident that I didn't sleep as my team seemed to want me to slow down and rest some. After reassuring them I was fine we ate and continued through the maze of caverns. We got lost quite often and soon I found myself thinking that we would never get out. The thought plagued me so much as every path seemed so much the same that I was sure I was losing my mind. Apparently my Pokemon had enough and forced me to rest, to my displeasure, my oldest companion Fighter, he is a Lucario, made sure that I got some rest and watched me the whole time as if I would leave without them.

I must have been exhausted because I woke up around noon of the next Day with my Partners around me to make sure I stayed Safe. They soon woke up and I sheepishly apologized for my behavior but, they understood and all forgave me. After doing the normal preparations we set off again this time with a fresh, well rested mind. It paid off as we finally made it outside again we could see the peak up the mountain a little ways ahead but, a new problem arose, the seemingly endless blizzard that bombarded the mountain but, despite that I was determined not to let this stop us and forged ahead.

A few hours have passed and I was sure that I would have hypothermia soon If I didn't find the next cave. My ever faithful Absol, cleverly named Soul, found it then we all dashed inside as Hellfire, my Arcanine, soon gave us fire which we were all grateful for. We had to spend the night there. The morning sun sparked some hope in us as it rose again signaling that the blizzard had ceased for now. We left once more.

Our luck ran out shortly as the blizzard raged again as if sensing that we left our small haven. It became so bad that I returned my protesting Pokemon back into their pokeballs to make sure they would be fine. I really didn't care what would happen to me as long as they were safe.

That is where I am at now trudging up the mountain cowering in my jacket as I could see the final cave. I barely made it and collapsed inside my last image was of a person with a Red and White hat, Black hair, and Piercing eyes that looked startled from seeing me.

-Time Skip-

I awoke to someone nudging my face I managed to open my eye slightly to see a worried Shiki, my Baleef, trying to wake me up. I grudgingly sat up, much to her surprise, and noticed that I was on a sleeping bag instead of harsh rock surrounded by my surprised, relived, slightly angry Pokemon. Looking around I saw that the cavern I entered looked much like a home to someone with a large area untouched for some reason. After being mobbed by my team so they can make sure I was alright I slowly remembered to person I saw.

As if one cue the Person walked into the cavern unaffected by the harsh conditions outside with a Pikachu on his shoulder, he noticed I was up and came over silently while seemingly checking me to see if I was alright. As soon as he made it over he tilted his head as if asking _"Are you alright?"_ to which I responded "Y-yeah thanks to you…." I trailed off while looking around examining everything again "You live here?" I asked. He just responded with a nod and after eating in silence he gestured to the large area and walked over to one side. Realizing he was challenging me I quickly looked at each one of my team and they all nodded ready to battle. I smiled and made my way over to the other side. The Greatest Challenge of my Life had began.

I was shaking in disbelief as our Pokemon clashed. I quickly realized in the beginning of the battle that this trainer didn't speak, if he couldn't or that he just chose not to is beyond me, and he did quick signals to his team. This really caught me off guard and nearly cost me the first round but, I recovered Quickly enough and the clash evened out.

Soon though one by one each of our teams lost members. His Venusaur fell to Hellfire but, just barely and we didn't even get a chance to make a move as Hellfire was blasted with a Hydro Pump from his Blastoise. After recovering from this shock I sent out Shiki next, she did great and even withstood a Blizzard attack then finally brought the Goliath down only to be knocked out by a flamethrower from his Charzard. The speed that he displayed on summoning his team and ordering a move defiantly put me at a disadvantage and the battle soon set into an intense rhythm of barely winning to quickly knocked out as each of our Pokemon pushed it to the max. Minutes, hours, heck Days may have passed as we fought neither of us seemed to care as we put everything on the line in this battle.

Suddenly, I realized that we were both down to one Pokemon each as his mighty Snorlax fell to Fighter , who only used one force palm to finish that opponent, I waited anxiously for him to send out his last Pokemon. He still was calm and composed as he sent out the Pikachu on his shoulder he seemed certain that his Electric Mouse would win.

_"That was his starter!" _I realized with a jolt "Fighter be on your guard! This last one may be the strongest yet." I warned my oldest companion. As always he didn't make a sound or action to transmit that he heard but, I knew he got the message. The Pikachu jumped from his Trainer's shoulder and landed gracefully onto the Battle Field ready to fight judging from the powerful sparks coming from it's cheeks.

Time seemed to have halted for us as we stared each other down both of our most trusted companions ready to battle; even the ever present noise of a blizzard or wild Pokemon seemed to be silenced for this trainer. Finally he made quick signals and His Pikachu sent out a viscous Thunderbolt and I responded in tune for Fighter to Dodge. Showing his speed and nerves fighter just quickly side-stepped never taking his eyes off the Pikachu. I told him to counter with Aura Sphere and he quickly charged one up and fired it. Some more Signals from the Trainer and the Pickchu, to my shock, hit the attack away with a iron tail then used quick attack. Knowing that he couldn't doge it I told him to instead intercept it with a force palm. Fighter quickly lashed out with the attack at the charging Pikachu but, at the last second the mouse used it's tail to hook onto Fighter's arm and spin off of it high into the air then it's tail glowed as a signal that it was going to use Iron Tail. Quick to see the plan, I told him to Clash with Iron claw and Fighter's hands glowed just in time to hit the tail. The clash was strong enough to make a small Shockwave of power. The final round has started.

After another length of time that was unknown to both of us, the two Titians of our teams were both tired but, determined to see this through. Fighter unleashed a Dark pulse in every direction to repel the quick-footed mouse's barrage of quick attacks. The tactic worked but, it just became even clearer that both Pokemon were on their last legs. Neither has scored a single hit and it was down to their tenacity and determination. I had no more strategies or plans it was time to hit with everything we had. As soon as we saw the opening I Commanded " Fighter use Close Combat!"

Spurred into action Fighter used a devastatingly quick and powerful barrage of punches and kicks on the last punch the Pikachu was sent flying across the battle field. Panting from Exhaustion Fighter and I was convinced that we had did it. With a weary smile I was about to congratulate my old Friend when I saw some movement from our Opponent. Slowly but, surely the, now seemingly invincible, Pikachu staggered onto its feet ready to continue however, Fighter couldn't move easily as it used his last reserves to deliver the Close Combat. The Opposite Trainer smiled slightly and made one last signal. The Pikachu gathered energy around itself and slowly picked up speed until it was was going too fast to see if the Electric energy wasn't around it. It was using Volt Tackle.

Unable to do anything Fighter took the harsh blow and was sent across the battle field twice as hard as his opponent was. I had no doubt in my mind that the blow knocked it out as I rushed to catch him. I did catch him and we toppled back until we were practically out of the cavern. I was in complete shock that I lost it seemed unreal but, I quickly accepted reality as I checked on Fighter's single injury. It was obvious that he wouldn't be fighting anytime soon. As gently as I could I helped as much as I could while I also heard the trainer walking over to us. As soon as I did all I could he was beside me and I returned my friend back to his pokeball then looked the trainer in the eyes. Again to my shock he seemed worried for my Pokemon and the look on his face seemed to ask _"Are they Alright?"_ I answered to the unsaid question while looking away from him "Yeah…. they will be fine after a lot of rest," then I got up and looked at him again "Well you won…. Thanks for humoring me," After a bit of Silence I finished " I'll just be going now. No need to waste your time."

I turned to leave after making sure I had everything and just as I was about to leave I heard a raspy voice "Wait," I turned to him as he was clearing his voice then he tried again "Wait….," He trailed off trying to find the right words to say. It was obvious that he didn't have much social skills when it came to Humans.

"That was….. a great match and not a waste of time…. I wouldn't mind battling you again..." After a few more moments of Silence he finally asked "Who are you?"

I smiled " My name is David Graves the new Champion." I answered the question.

_**~Two Years Later~**_

That was two years ago to this day. A lot happened since then as soon as I was off that mountain I located Lance and Finally got an Explanation for the teen. He told me everything, Team Rocket's original defeat, who he was, his first Pokemon was that Pikachu, and finally that he defeated the Elite Four at the age of 10. I was shocked to hear it from the Dragon Master's mouth how easy he fell to the Trainer. Afterwards he just decided to head to Mt. Silver for some reason. Why? No one except that Trainer knows.

It Shocked me to find out that I fought the one and only Pokemon Master Red. My Defeat actually didn't discourage me if anything it spurred me on more to know that there was one last challenge. That was until a month ago when the news came. Some trainer named Gold won against Red and it left me numb knowing that my last challenge was taken from me. Apparently Red had also disappeared after the fight, no trace of him was found but, I know he is out there somewhere.

Now you may be wondering why I am Telling you this. Well… Red is right in front of me ready to battle.

**This was going to be a one-shot but, I may make it a Two-Shot. Until then this is DeathOnWings1203.**


End file.
